PRKF Meeting Orange
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: The team finally finds out what the "key" is that Phenomenon's people were looking for.


"I have to go clean some boxes from my parents' house. I thought all of my stuff was out of there though," Skull complained.

"I'll help, it'll go quicker," Raven offered.

"Are you sure you should? You've been exhausted lately."

"I haven't used the aura stone in two days, and I was off work yesterday. I'm sure I'll be fine," she argued.

Skull nodded and got himself ready to go.

"Half of this pile isn't even mine," Skull assessed.

"They want you to get rid of it so we'll just throw out whatever you don't want." Raven started looking through a box of old papers. Finally, her eyes rested on a journal. She flipped open the pages and began reading. She paused, "We need to get the team."

Skull looked over confused, "Why?"

"I know where the other ranger is."

After a few hours the rangers gathered in a local forest.

"I know it's around here somewhere. It will look like a statue," Raven informed.

"This is a mile-long forest, Rae. How do you expect us to find it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," she admitted, "but I know it's here."

An hour later "I think we've found it."

The group met at the coordinates.

"Are you sure this is it?" Elle wondered.

"It looks like a statue to me," Axel answered.

Raven put the aura stone around her neck and focused. Stone started crumbling and breaking until finally it entirely fell over. A person remained standing, surrounded by an orange light. After a few seconds the light started to fall letting them see the teen. He had dark hair and brown eyes with tints of blue. He finally started to come to, moving his eyes around at the surrounding group.

"Abby?" He finally said looking at Sierra.

"No," Raven answered, "That is Abby's great granddaughter. You've been asleep a long time."

"What's happened with Phenomenon?" The boy questioned.

"He's gone," Raven answered, "but his followers are still causing trouble."

"Good, I wasn't found too late," he sighed.

"Let's go, you can tell us your story and we can tell you what we know."

He nodded and followed them out of the forest.

The group introduced themselves and what powers they have.

"I'm Taishiro," he answered.

Sierra looked at her mother in confusion, "You mentioned that name before."

Raven sighed, "I've known for a while that he was a ranger, I just never knew where to find him. I saw a vision of him with who I thought was you, but it could have been your great grandmother Abby, who you look a lot like."

"I'm from the future, 2500, but I have the kinesis of time," he informed once they were all sitting around on the porch. "I tried to go back in time to find the other Kinetic Fury Rangers, but I went too far. I was found by Abby who helped me. It's a big drain to travel through time, especially that far. I couldn't go through it again, so I froze myself in the statue until I would be needed."

"Why come here though?" Skylar wondered.

"Phenomenon took over the world, causing trouble for centuries. I was trying to go back and prevent him from taking over."

"So he was going to take over," Jack thought, "but what changed to let us defeat him if we didn't have his help?"

"The Aura Stone," Raven's eyes flashed white for a second as she heard a past stone holder speak to her.

"Phenomenon found a way to harness the powers for himself," Taishiro remembered.

"Why did Raven get it in this timeline instead of Phenomenon keeping it?" Aiden wondered.

"It has a mind of its own," Skull spoke, "Maybe it knew what Phenomenon would do and chose its own path out."

"So Kiba is from an alternate timeline?" Luka questioned.

"It seems like it," Bulk nodded.

"Well, for now we can use his help in finishing up with Phenomenon's followers," Piper decided.

"He can stay in my guest room," Bulk offered.

"We could say he's a family member we are watching and he could go to school with the kids," Skull suggested.

"How does that sound?" Sierra smiled at Taishiro who just nodded in agreement, wondering how things would go in this new time.


End file.
